A user device that is to be utilized by a user will typically have varying degrees of usage at different times. There are times when the user device is heavily utilized, and other times when the user device is lightly utilized. The light utilization times can result in periods where the user device operates for an extended length of time without activity. During these inactive periods, it is desirable to curtail unproductive consumption of resources. It is further desirable that the savings of resources be automatically achieved.
A typical saving achieved during periods of non-utilization by a user is related to the curtailing of power usage. The power saving is especially desirable when the device is operating from a battery. For example, when using a laptop computer that is running in a battery mode, it is typical to detect whether there is any activity on the input devices connected to the laptop computer. If there is no activity on the input devices for a certain period, then the laptop computer will automatically save appropriate recovery information to a fixed disk and enter a sleep mode. Similarly, on another type of user device, after a certain period of inactivity on the input devices, the user device will switch off the user device's display to conserve power.
Another type of conservation occurs when a user is connected to a server via a limited resource network access, and there is a period of inactivity on the connection. For example, a handheld user device may be connected to a network though a dial-up connection via a wireless modem. If the handheld user device is not utilized, while the connection remains in place, the wireless channel used for the connection to the network is tied up and unavailable for other usage. In such a case, the handheld user device will detect when the handheld user device is inactive and, at some time (most likely pre-determined by the user in advance), will automatically disconnect the handheld device from the network, thus freeing the wireless channel.
These are but two examples of the types of resource savings that can occur when a user leaves a user device without user input activity. There are however, times when a user device is not experiencing user input activity but, nonetheless, the user does not wish for the user device to engage in the state transition that will bring about the resource saving operations. For example, a user may stop utilization of a user device to receive a phone call. Upon completion of the call, the user may wish to return to the use of the user device. If the call lasted for a period only slightly longer than a timeout associated with initiation of a state change in the user device, it may well be that the state transition is not desired. Thus, a method for more intelligently determining when to engage in these resource saving operations is desired.